


A Nocturnal Valentine

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, analogical - Freeform, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Logan and Virgil might not have the most conventional relationship, but that doesn't make it less than perfect.





	A Nocturnal Valentine

Virgil awoke, checking the time. 7pm, perfect. Just after sundown. He rolled out of bed and got dressed, heading downstairs to see what his boyfriend was up to. He found Logan sitting on the floor, cross legged, just staring down the DVD player as if his gaze would make it explode.

“…You alright there, Lo?” Virgil asked, a smirk in his voice.

“Ah. Good evening, Virgil. This infernal device is not cooperating.” He greeted, his voice tainted with a hint of frustration.

“Aw, the complicated modern technology giving you trouble again, Count Factula?” Virgil laughed.

Logan just rolled his red eyes and turned to scowl at Virgil, opening his mouth to respond but thinking better of it and shutting it once more, giving Virgil a peek at the glinting fangs in his mouth.

Virgil just smirked and walked over to Logan, planting a kiss on top of his vampire boyfriend’s head before turning on the DVD player for him. There were a lot of interesting happenings when you were in a long time relationship with a vampire, but one of the most hilarious things that just never seemed to change was Logan’s inability to figure out new technology.

“Well… If you had been through as many technological advancements as I have, you’d find new adapting to the newest one difficult as well. I haven’t learned how to operate any of these ridiculous contraptions optimally since the printing press.” Logan pouted and gestured around the room at the various devices in their apartment.

“Only one way to find out!” Virgil laughed and exposed his neck to Logan who just chuckled and planted a soft kiss on the spot.

“We have talked about this, Virgil. We can discuss that more when you are closer to my age.”

“274?” Virgil smirked.

“…My ‘human’ age. 29.” Logan sighed.

“I’m just teasing you, Nerdferatu.” Virgil playfully shoved him. “Anyway, what are you trying to do anyway? You don’t usually watch movies.”

“Oh. Well. It is Valentine’s Day. So I decided to construct a small date for you.” Logan seemed embarrassed and looked down, away from Virgil’s soft gray eyes. Virgil’s heart melted a little, sure that Logan would be blushing bright red if he had the ability to do so.

“Aw, you didn’t have to do that. What’s on the agenda?” Virgil asked, looking around and noticing Logan had pulled out a couple movies, there were blankets on the couch, and there was a basket by the backdoor.

“First, I selected a few movies. After that I have prepared a picnic.” He stammered a little, still not meeting his gaze.

“Aww.. That sounds perfect, Lo.” Virgil gently placed a finger under Logan’s chin and lifted upward, causing them to lock eyes. “Thank you.” He smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Logan, with help, turned on the two movies he had chosen to watch. The first was Nightmare Before Christmas, his reasoning being that Valentine’s Day was a holiday, and this was Virgil’s favorite holiday film. Virgil laughed, but they watched the movie together happily. The second was Warm Bodies, which Logan understood to be some kind of zombie love story. Virgil had forbidden him from watching Twilight, so this seemed to be the next best option. They spent most of the movie laughing at the ridiculous antics, but neither of them admitted they didn’t actually mind the film all that much.

Once the films had ended, it pretty late in the night, but Virgil had been adjusting his sleep schedule so he spent more of the night awake than the day, so this was no problem. Logan had set up a picnic blanket outside and put together a small picnic for them, well mostly for Virgil, and the two of them laid comfortably outside while Logan pointed out constellations. Virgil was cuddled up against Logan’s side, Logan holding him with one strong arm while the other pointed above them.

It was definitely nothing like a traditional Valentine’s Day, but it was beyond perfect for the two of them, and they couldn’t be happier.


End file.
